Amor de padre
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: El amor de padre trasciende aun en la otra vida. Jamás se borra. Por eso Silver Fullbuster puede descanzar, ahora si, en paz, porque su hijo lo ha perdonado y pudo demostrarle que aunque no estaban juntos, siempre estaba pensando en su querido niño. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster. Del Foro GJM"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster. Del Foro GJM"**

 _ **#1 Paternidad**_

Silver Fullbuester no sabía lo que quería exactamente.

Había caído en una extraña clase de paradoja, bueno, en realidad era una paradoja común y corriente y sin embargo, para él era la más extraña y confusa de todas.

Y entonces pasó...

...El cubo cayó y le habían dicho que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero como padre, definitivamente pelear a muerte con tu propio hijo sin sentir dolor no era una opción o al menos, no una razonable.

Hacia años que no lo veía en persona ¿Cómo sería su reencuentro? Más simple de lo que pensaba en un principio. Sin embargo, cuando lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo lejos, no pudo evitar evocar el momento en que cargo por primera a aquel pequeño bebé de mechones negros enmarañados y al recordar eso por un segundo se sintió en paz.

Tranquilo, descansado, relajado, de poder recordar a su hijo y sus recuerdos felices.

Al menos su sentido de paternidad aún estaba ahí, escondido.

Y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco más antes de tener que ver a su hijo a la cara.

Pero...

...¿Qué cara debía darle?

 **Hecho: Descanzo.**

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster. Del Foro GJM"**

 _ **#2 Cómo Hamlet.**_

Decirle o no decirle, he ahí el dilema.

Y aunque admite que lo anterior lo sacó de un libro que leyó hace mucho y lo modificó solo un poco, no reducía el hecho de que esa maldita frase lo identificará perfectamente.

Okay, debía admitirlo, decirle a su propio hijo que era Deliora no era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

Mierda.

Solo veía su rostro asustado, lleno de ira, ira que iba dirigida hacia él y se sintió culpable, pero tampoco era su culpa del todo. Solo quería morir e ir con Mika, que fuera Gray el que le diera el anhelado descanso a la amargura de haber sido utilizado como títere conllevaba, nunca fue él mejor padre, pero tampoco había sido tan malo.

Siempre quisó que su hijo fuera un gran hombre y le dijo reiteradas veces que fuera valiente, fuerte.

Un hombre.

La frase anterior se puede interpretar de varias formas y la interpretación que él le dio fue; _"Ser o no ser UN HOMBRE"_ ese era el dilema, que aunque no fuera la más correcta si sabía algo que era cierto:

Gray, era un hombre, un gran hombre.

Él mismo, Silver Fullbuster, había dejado de serlo hace mucho.

Por eso, sonrió apenas leve para que él muchacho no lo notará. Cuando no hizo el Ice Shield después de todo y prefirió usar la bala de cañon.

Su hijo a parte de ser un hombre, era inteligente y con valores firmes. Y por una parte de éñ deseo que él hubiera influido aunque sea solo un poco, en su correcta crianza.

Quién sabe, quizá no este del todo incorrecto.

 **Rated: K (Plus)**

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster. Del Foro GJM"**

 _ **#3 Niño Lastimado**_

¿Quién demonios se creía ese anciano?

Gray Fullbuster repasó una y otra vez esa pregunta en su cabeza.

Silver Fullbuster, su padre, luego Deliora y luego su padre otra vez. Se había aliado con un maldito gremio que lastimó a su familia y destruyó su hogar, se había burlado de sus sentimientos y de su frio pasado.

¿Es que no sabía el dolor que le daba recordar verlo ahí, muerto, inmóvil?

El quedar huerfano es el peor castigo para un niño, pero aun peor es haber perdido a tus padres a manos de un demonio y lo más doloroso que le puede pasar a un infante es que maten a sus papás delante de sus ojos, sin saber que será de si. Y luego, perder a Ur, su maestra, la que se hizo cargo de él por tanto tiempo.

Sindo su culpa y siendo su cómplice del demonio que mató a sus padres.

Silver Fullbuster sabía eso perfectamente y aún así osaba a mencionar el maldito nombre de Deliora en sus ojos y fingir ser él.

Ice Shield sería la mejor opción.

Pero no, se lo había prometido a Natsu, y no iba a fallar a su palabra porque él si era hombre de palabra.

Sin embargo, le perdonó cuando supó que su padre nunca dejo de amarlo ni estando muerto y siendo un cadáver manipulado por un maldito demonio con quién sabe cual horrible maldición y aunque sabía que era por su bien, no podía matar a su padre después de tanto tiempo, a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo, él le abrazo.

Se sintió como aquel niño solo y lastimado, pequeño e indefenso que corría a los brazos de papá y así era realmente.

Esa tarde, tanto Gray como Silver Fullbuster, lograron comprender, cual era la fuerza del amor verdadero y sabían que su amor trascendería, aunque está vez si serían separados de verdad.

Eso podían jurarlo.

 **Genéro: Hurt/Confort**

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster. Del Foro GJM"**

 _ **#4 Amor de padre.**_

-Gracias Juvia...

Fue lo único que pudieron susurrar ambos al mismo tiempo, pues aquella chica que cree fielmente en el poder del amor logró darle a Silver lo que tanto anhelaba, el poder descansar con su amada Mika.

Solo que ganó mucho más de lo que esperaba, porque ahora podía irse tranquilo por 10 razones.

-Gray lo había perdonado.

-Se había librado por fin de Tartaros.

-Iría con su amada esposa.

-Aunque no logró su propósito sabía que Gray si lo haría.

-Estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

-Pudo pasar un momento de amor que familiar que ambos necesitaban.

-Sus pecados desde hace 17 años fueron redimidos.

-El chico estaba en buenas manos.

-Era un gran hombre con sentimientos nobles.

Y por último...

-Aprendió algo importante.

Jamás pensó que su vida acabaría de ese modo y quitando el hecho de todo lo que sufrió y tuvo que hacer sufrir a los demás no pudo haber terminado mejor. Porque simplemente se desvaneció como siempre quisó, con la conciencia limpia. Ya que, aprendió...

... _Qué el amor de un padre hacia su hijo estará presente, aún en la otra vida..._

 ** _Fin._**

 **Emoción: Tranquilidad.**

 **Nota final: Bueno, entregando todo de último momento-como siempre-. No me dio pa´final feliz por todo el asunto del manga pero bueno, me gusto escribirlo. Espero y les haya gustado.**

 **Hatsa pronto.**

 **Edit: 16/10/2015**

 **Wow no pensé que tuviera tantos errores ortograficos. La verdad es que como se acercaba la fecha limíte a pesar de que ya los tenía escritos en un cuaderno para pasarlos fue casi a velocidad Luz, se que es incomódo leer con faltas de ortografía y me disculpo por eso. En fin ¿Qué se le va a hacer, difruten ;)**


End file.
